


Home

by Pretty_in_roses



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses
Summary: Just another unedited blurb...thanks for the read .
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Home

You're unpacking a box when you hear the cries of your 8-month-old daughter coming for the room so you stand, cringing when you feel your backache from sitting on the floor for so long. You push the door open to see her already on her belly looking for you so you decide that enough packing for now, as your stomach grumbles reminding you that you need food. Not feeling in the mood to cook anything you get Ava ready to go get some food. 

"You wanna go get some lunch? Let's go on an adventure" you coo at her as she wriggles in excitement, you pick her up tickling her a little and she giggles uncontrollably. You set her down on the floor and put your shoes on with her watching you curiously. You grab your purse, checking your house keys and your car keys are inside. After checking you grab your daughter and head for the door. You swing it closed, the slamming of the door catches the attention of your neighbour as he's leaving as well. He looks up at you curiously as you check your door is locked. You look up and meet his curious eyes, you stare for a moment then quickly averting your eyes. He smiles thinking you're shy and calls out to you before you could escape. 

"Hi, I'm Seokjin, your neighbour" he walks closer to you and holds out his hand for you to shake. You rest Ava on your hip, she's watching him like a hawk and you take his hand giving him a smile in return. Ava squeaks excitedly at him drawing his attention as he coo's at her. 

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" She giggles as he squeezes her cheeks. 

"This is Ava and I'm Yn" you introduce yourselves bouncing Ava in your arms, she laughs grabbing on to you. 

"I promise we won't be too loud, I'm sure you could use all the sleep you can get" you assure him, knowing full well who he is and what he does. That's why you wanted to get away because you were afraid you'll make a fool of yourself and because he's probably sick of fans bombarding him constantly. 

"Oh no, don't worry too much, I'm not home that often and the walls are pretty soundproof so don't stress" he waves dismissively and smiles reassuringly at you. You melt but manage to keep yourself together for a little bit longer and then you can fangirl. 

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, if you don't mind we're off to find lunch" you bounce her once more eliciting more giggles from her and smile, hoping he'd take the hint and let you leave. 

"Are you new to this neighbourhood? Cause I can show you a good lunch spot if you like?" He suggests cooing at Ava, he looks up at you and smiles. His smile is so radiant and friendly in real life that you can't bring yourself to turn him down. So you nod and reply.

"That would be great" you offer him a small smile to which he beams at you.

"Great! Let's go!" He exclaims pointing in the direction of the elevator. You chuckle at his enthusiasm and follow him as he leads the way. You climb into the elevator and press the button for the parking garage. 

"I have to get her pram out of the car, then we can go" you inform him and he nods. Ava starts babbling at Seokjin to which he responds as if she's telling him the most interesting story in the world and the sight warms your heart. The elevator dings opening and you two step out. You head to your car, fishing the keys out of your pocket and holding down the button for your boot to open automatically. Seokjin watches as you head over and pull out the folded pram which you expertly unfold with one hand. You hold the handle and give it a single shake. It clicks into place and you buckle Ava in, handing her zebra to play with. You turn to see Seokjin watching you with furrowed brows and you tilt your head curiously. 

"You could have asked for help" he chuckles lightly and you shake your head smiling.

"Why? I can do it myself, the special skill of being a mum, you learn to do a lot of things by yourself" you joke as you two make your way back to the elevator and head up to the lobby. You pass the guard by the desk as he greets you and Ava as well as Seokjin. You put your mask on and Seokjin does the same, he leads you down the street as you two get chatting. Through a crowded market place and to a small restaurant on a lonely corner. He holds the door open for you two and you find a table to occupy. 

"How are you enjoying Korea so far?" He looks at you from his drink, you swallow your mouthful and answer. 

"Oh, I can't complain, everything I've experienced is good so far" you comment. Remember all the nice people you encountered during the 2 days you've been here so far. He observes you silently for a moment, debating whether he should ask the next question or not. Before he can decide against it you speak up.

"Whatever you want to ask me, go ahead" you smile slightly sighing, knowing full well what he's about to ask you but it doesn't ease your anxiousness. Seokjin nods. 

"Where's Ava's father?" He studies your reaction, your shoulders tense at the mention of him and you debate whether you should divulge such information to a stranger. Even though you admire him and his band, you're not sure whether you should.

"I.. uh...he isn't in the picture, we decided that for the good of Ava and each other that being together wasn't a good idea" you look down in embarrassment, you're waiting for the disgust to come but it never does. You look up at him to see him studying you and he reaches over and pats your hand comfortingly. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you put Ava first and that's what any good mother would do" he reassures you firmly and your shoulders relax at his comforting words. You two small talk as you feed Ava and yourself. Time passes by pretty quickly and before you know the sun has begun setting in the horizon. The both of you decide it's time to head home and you memorize the way to the restaurant intending on going back. Seokjin holds Ava and you melt at the sight. 

You step out of the elevator and onto your floor chatting with Seokjin about making gnocchi when you see a couple of men standing in front of his door staring at you curiously. You almost shrink under their stare when you realize that it's the rest of BTS. 

"Dude, you're late! Did you forget about our movie night?" Jungkook whines cutely, you stop yourself before you coo at him. 

"Uh, who's this?" Namjoon asks politely to which you wave, giving them a small smile.

"It's my neighbour/new friend Yn and her daughter Ava" he bounces her on his hip, she giggles grabbing at his face. He kisses her loudly making her squeal in delight. Namjoon's eyes widen in excitement and he's the first to approach her. He immediately starts cooing at her and she's babbling at him. He's enthralled by her and the rest of the boys, one by one approach giving her attention. 

"She's beautiful" Taehyung comments looking you in the eyes and you can feel your face heat at the attention as everyone else sounds off with compliments. 

"Thank you" you smile, your phone vibrating captures your attention and your face falls at the name on the screen. Taehyung is quick to catch on to your change in mood for he was watching you probably too closely but he couldn't help but stare at you. You captured his attention and his brows pinch as he's observing the frown on your face. 

"Everything okay?" He whispers moving closer as not to draw the attention of the others and his proximity startles you slightly. You almost drop your phone but manage to keep a hold of it and look up at him ignoring the feeling of dread bubbling in your gut.

"I'm okay, thanks" you give him a small smile and clear your throat, gaining the attention of the men fawning over Ava. 

"I think it's time for us to go" you reach for Ava and Seokjin is quick to protest. 

"Surely you watch a movie with us" he pouts cuddling her and she pulls on his hair. The others chime in agreement to which you frown at.

"I can't keep imposing on you" you stand your ground not wanting to give in, being idols are exhausting and you're sure you'd only be a burden. 

"Nonsense, we'd love to get to know you! Any friend of his is a friend of ours" Jimin beams and once again they manage to break your resolve, you find yourself nodding. You're ushered into his apartment and you're all seated on the couch as Ava is handed off to Namjoon. You're not bothered, you trust them and your phone lights up, his name flashing once again. You sigh, grabbing your phone and turning to Seokjin. 

"Where's your bathroom?" He rattles off the and points in the direction. You shut the door behind you and Taehyung turns to Seokjin.

"Do you know what happened with Ava's dad?" He questions Seokjin, to which he shrugs and Taehyung frowns. 

"Man, putting your baby first and leaving like that is a pretty brave thing to do" Namjoon comments, bouncing Ava on his knee and she erupts in a fit of giggles. 

"I was pretty surprised when you texted what she said" Taehyung remarks to which Yoongi chimes in.

"Yeah didn't expect her to be your neighbour but gotta say she seems like a nice girl" they all nod in agreement and a comfortable hush falls between them. Seokjin making popcorn, Namjoon and Yoongi playing with Ava. Jungkook is showing Jimin memes and Taehyung realizes you've been in the bathroom for a while now. He heads into the hallway intending to check on you and stops at the bathroom door. He hears you talking and raises his fist to know but stops before his knuckles could make contact with the door as he hears you raise your voice. 

"You can't have custody of my fucking daughter" his breath hitches at the thought of you being separated from your bundle of joy.

"No you can't take her from me" your voice gets stuck in your throat and Taehyung can hear your voice breaking as you beg with the person on the other end of the line. When Taehyung hears a loud sob coming from you he decides to knock and suddenly the sobbing seizes. He can hear you moving in the bathroom and then the door opens. He looks over your red eyes and runny nose, a clear indicator that you were crying. He doesn't hesitate when he wraps his arms around you before you can speak. 

"It's okay, just let it all out" he rubs your back soothingly and the comfort he's offering you is so foreign to you that you almost forget how to breathe. Then it all comes crashing down on you, the new country, leaving your family and friends. You crying for everything you have lost, your tears stain his shirt and Taehyung doesn't seem to care as he continues to rub your back. Jimin hears your cries and gets up to check on you but Yoongi holds out his arm stopping him.

"Taehyung can look after her, let's look after Ava for the time being" Yoongi proposes turning to the baby now perched on Jungkook's shoulders laughing excitedly unbeknown of the troubles of the world. 

It's been about a month since you met the boys and gotten to know them better. You have been getting closer to Taehyung more than the rest. Your thoughts get interrupted by your phone going off.

At 5:30 you're standing outside Jin's door with Ava in hand and you can hear him rummaging around behind the door when you knock. He swings the door open, you move aside as he steps out pulling the door closed behind him. You two chat idly making your way to the restaurant, you take in the atmosphere of the restaurant when you get there. You look around and Jin ushers you to the table that's occupied by the boys. You exchange greetings and take a seat between Namjoon and Taehyung on the round table. You strap Ava into the high chair and join in on the conversation. Taehyung takes the time to greet Ava and observe you. Once again you managed to capture his attention, he feels Jimin nudges him with his foot and he can feel the shit-eating smirk on Jimin's face before he looks at him. He knows exactly what Jimin is thinking and he rolls his eyes at him. The waiter interrupts, setting a plate of chips down on the table and Taehyung pushes the plate to you. 

"I ordered something for Ava" he smiles at you and your heart swells at his thoughtfulness. You thank him and hand one to Ava. She munches away happily as you continue your conversation. As the night continues Taehyung finds his eyes straying to you constantly. 

"So Yn, who is your bias in BTS?" Jimin's question draws Taehyung back into the conversation and he’s hoping that he's your bias. You chuckle lightly feeling your face heat up at the question. 

"Uh I don't think it's fair I have a favourite" you rub the back of your neck shyly hoping they drop it, you have a bias but they don't need to know that. The fact that they know BTS is your favourite band is bad enough, they don't need to know your bias as well. You look down at your meal and start stuffing your face in hopes they'll move on but it doesn’t work, Taehyung can feel the slight hint of jealousy tickling his gut at the thought of him not being your bias. The subject is soon dropped and everyone eases into another conversation about daily life. 

The night soon comes to an end and everyone pays for their meals, getting ready to head home. 

“I can walk you home, Yn” Taehyung offers before anyone else can and Jin is about to remind them that he literally lives next door so it’s logical that he walks her home but Jimin interrupts. 

“Uh, Jin I need your help with something” Jimin is obviously making up excuses and you can tell but you don’t push the subject electing to busy yourself with Ava, making sure she’s warm. Jimin bids everyone goodbye and drags Jin the opposite direction leaving everyone confused. Everyone else bids me and Ava goodbye leaving me alone with Taehyung. 

"So Yn, I didn't get a chance to talk to you before, how are you doing?" He starts walking next to me and you contemplate whether you should tell him the truth or give him the usual answer. You can't tell him that you're struggling, you don't want to put that on him.

"I'm coping, how are you doing?" You gaze up at him and take in his side profile. He looks ethereal, the night sky and the street lights cast a glow around him so beautiful you get lost in admiring him. He waves his hand in front of you and you snap out of it. 

"We're here," he points at your apartment complex, you clear your throat and rush inside with Taehyung following behind. When you get to your door his eyes meet yours and you can't seem to look away. His eyes are hypnotic, slowly drawing you in and you don't even realize that you're both leaning in until your lips meet in the middle. It's like fireworks exploding, his silky lips moulding against yours as he takes you in his arms. The sound of Ava crying draws you back to reality and your face heats when you realize what had happened. 

"Uh I should probably get her to bed, it's what past her bedtime. Good night Tae" you open your door and rush inside at record speed not waiting for a reply from him. You focus on getting her and yourself ready for the night pushing the kiss to the back of your mind.

You're in the elevator up to your floor from picking up Ava from daycare after work when you run into Jin struggling to get his door open due to his arms being filled with various snacks. You chuckle to yourself and approach him. You balance Ava on your hip and take the key from him, opening the door for him. 

"Thank you!" He sighs in relief making his way into his apartment, he calls out to you when you're about to leave. 

"Surely you're staying for the movie night right?" He drops the snacks on his kitchen island as you make your way into his apartment and shutting the door behind you. 

"Uh eh I'm pretty tired from work and Ava needs to sleep" you're kind of making up excuses right now cause you're trying to avoid Taehyung. You feel bad for avoiding him but your newfound feelings for him are scaring you. He's been texting you nonstop but you've been ignoring each one. 

"When are you going to talk to him about this?" Jin stands there hands on his hip and a scowl on his face. 

"Preferably never, plus I don't have time for a guy. Ava is still small, I need to focus on her, I can't have a relationship because that relationship will never come first and I don't want to burden Taehyung. Also how bad would it look for an idol to be dating a single mother?" You sigh defeatedly and your shoulders fall. This is all becoming too complicated, you moved here to get away from complicated now it's happening again. 

"If that's what you think you really don't know him" he shakes his head in disbelief of what he's hearing. 

"Of course I don't know him! I've only known him for a month and he doesn't know me! I can't make huge decisions like this in such a short amount of time!" You rub your face to quell your rising frustration so you don't yell at Jin. It's not his fault that any of this happened. He's only trying to help you and his friend. You can't get mad at him for that. 

"Time doesn't dictate how you feel about some" he walks up to you resting his hand on your shoulder comfortingly, you nod not really knowing how to reply. 

"Please just give me little more time to think about this" you beg him hoping he will continue to keep Taehyung off your back as he has done for the past couple of weeks and much to your relief he nods. 

"Okay, just promise me you'll give him a chance" his eyes are soft and sympathetic. You nod in understanding and head back to your apartment with Ava the promise of giving him a chance lingering in the back of your mind. 

You think back on the last 3 months you've been here and it has been a dream. Meeting new people, going places and your job. It has all been spectacular and It was nice to live in the bubble but a text from your ex is quick to burst it. 

Dread fills your stomach, you check your bank account and realize you won't have enough money to hire a decent lawyer. It slowly starts to consume you, the thought of losing your daughter is enough to throw you into a frenzy and you start to hyperventilate. Your anxiety starts building, everything is going a hundred miles per hour. Your thoughts are crashing into each other and suddenly it all comes to a screeching halt at the sound of knocking at your front door. You take a deep breath before trudging towards it and swing it open to find Taehyung standing there fiddling with a bouquet of roses. 

"Uh-er for you" he holds it out for you and you reach out, taking it tentatively. You observe him closely and you can see that he's nervous. 

"Ah, where's Ava?" He questions peeking into the house expecting to see her crawling around.

"Sleeping, Tae." You point to the clock on the wall to remind him of the time and his mouths oh. The promise you made to Jin comes into mind so You step aside ushering him into your apartment and he takes you in. He is still enchanted by you as he was the first time he saw you with Jin. Your glowing skin, intelligent eyes, soft hair and calm demeanour. You're so captivating to him, you fidget as he stands there staring at you. He stops when he notices you biting your lip obviously uncomfortable. 

"What is it, Tae?" You implore him to spit out whatever he needs to be on his way because you have more pressing matters to attend to such as the mental breakdown you were about to have.

"I-ah yeah, I just wanted to say that-" he takes a deep breath and you hold yours. He thinks long and hard about what he's going to say and he feels the words dying on his tongue as he is captivated by you once again. You clear your throat and it snaps him out of it. He stumbles over his words and struggles to get out what he's saying. Seeing his struggle, you set the roses down grab him by the elbows directing him to the couch. He is stiff as a board sitting there and trying to form a sentence. You run your hand over his cheek to soothe him and he involuntary leans into your hand. Your hand caressing his face is enough to clear the fog of anxiety clouding his mind and Finally, he's able to string a cohesive sentence together.

"I realize that I found a home in you" 


End file.
